


And I'm Home

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could have anyone.  So why me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Arms" (song by Christina Perri)

“I just… I don’t understand,” said Clint, softly. “You know me, Phil, you know everything about me. And you could have anyone. So why me?”

Phil tamped down hard on his sudden anger for anyone who had ever made Clint feel he didn’t deserve to be loved. “Because I could have anyone,” he said, instead. “And I pick you, every time.”

“It would be easier for you if you didn’t.”

“Maybe,” Phil allowed. “But you’re more than worth the effort.”

“I’m not,” said Clint.

“You _are_ ,” insisted Phil, and swore to himself he’d keep repeating it until Clint believed him.

THE END


End file.
